Abigail Williams (Disney)
Abigail Williams is a young legendary witch and a minor villainess in the 2010 Disney fantasy movie The Sorcerer's Apprentice. She was portrayed by Nicole Ehinger. Abigail is one of the Morganians (conjurors named after Morgana le Fay), evil sorcerers skilled in the dark arts the same as Morgana le Fay herself. She too seeks to release Morgana from her imprisonment and begin The Rising, thus bringing about a new world of ruling sorcerers. History Abigail Willaims was born in 1680 and she was responsible for putting the colonial Massachusetts town of Salem on the map during the old Salem trials of the 17th century. The Salem witch trials occurs because her's and her cousin Elizabeth "Betty" Paris' erratical behaviors, in which, at that time, there was no psychological nor medical explanation can explain these. Although, behind her involvement in trials, Abigail herself hides a dark secret: She has mastered magical powers including the ability that enable her to become a shapeshifter as well as the ability to teleport. When Abigail was 11 years old during the Salem witch trials, false accusations were made due to lack of any explanation of her and Betty's odd habits, notably accusations of witchcraft. Abigail and her cousin Betty were among those whom accused of black magic. To avoid their own deaths, both Abigail and Betty began to blame others. Her crime against humanity was severe, and caught the attention of the mighty Merlinean wizard Balthazar Blake, who immediately sealed her inside the Grimhold so she could do no more harm. The opening movie however, shows that she also sealed due to her own attempts to free Morgana, suggested that at one point she met and join forces with a former Merlinean, a sorcerer named Maxim Horvath. The Return of Abigail Williams When Horvath uses the Parasite Spell to steal Drake Stone's energy, and takes his magic ring. He releases the witch Abigail Williams into the modern day world and recruited her to kidnap Becky Barnes. Abigail came to Becky Barnes in her disguise as somewhat of a Goth girl with a tied long hair and a leather jacket. Becky told her to come back after she asked to make a request, but to her surprise, Abigail appeared instantly in front of her and revealed herself to her as a 17th century witch before she was kidnapped. Once Abigail completes that task, Horvath steals her energy and her pentagram amulet, as well. Her black pentagram pendant then becomes one of the rings later placed into Horvath's cane with the enough energy to break the final shell of the Grimhold and free Morgana. Abigail lays dead, drained of her energy after Horvath stole her life energy. Powers and Abilities Abigail Williams is a powerful and most dangerous witch with dark powers including the ability to change appearances to fool her victims and foes, and to disappear and reappear. Although Abigail extremely skilled in witchcraft, her powers are increased by her own magic pendant which they came from, almost like most sorcerers get their powers from their magic rings. Abigail WIllaims' Necklace which is shaped like a star with a circle around it, is one of the magical items in the world. This shape within the Necklace is a pentagram, a common magical symbol. In the movie, it is the symbol of the Morganians when without the circle, as well as the symbol of the magical seal within the terrifying ceremony known as the Rising. Horvath uses the Parasite Spell on her, he takes her necklace and placed on his staff. Gallery Abigail Williams' Pendant.jpg|Abigail Williams' Pendant Trivia *Abigail Williams is named after and possibly based on the young woman of the same name who is one of the inital accusers during the Salem witch trials of 1692. *Abigail Williams' Necklace is silver and it has a long metal chain. In the movie, the Necklace itself is shown to be colored black on a dark red thread. *In the early script of The Sorcerer's Apprentice film that can be seen here, Abigail held an important role in the final battle where she fights Dave Stutler and Balthazar Blake. Also, she had a terrifying ability to conjure a swarm of either wasps or demonic bats from her breath. Category:Evil from the past Category:Magic Category:Villainesses Category:Arthurian Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:Trickster Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Teenage Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Social Darwinists Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Liars Category:Master Manipulator Category:Sadists Category:Neutral Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Pawns Category:Kidnapper Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Minion Category:Psychopath Category:Homicidal Category:Betrayed villains Category:Deceased Category:Died in Disgrace